


Let's Get Lost Somewhere (anywhere we ain't gotta hold back)

by maybe_we_were



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Somewhat) Protective Steve Rogers, Clint Barton's Farm, Creeks, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Normal Life, POV Natasha Romanov, Surprises, Swimming, Teasing, Wearing Significant Other's clothing, rainy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_we_were/pseuds/maybe_we_were
Summary: After confessing their feelings to one another the night before, Steve and Natasha spend the day together at Clint's farm.  Little does Natasha know, Steve has an interesting surprise up his sleeve.  Continuation of "Let Me Show You How Country Feels," but can be (hopefully) read as a stand alone.





	Let's Get Lost Somewhere (anywhere we ain't gotta hold back)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I don't know about you, but I am still a hardcore lover of this ship (even though the Marvel Cinematic Universe paired Steve with Sharon in Civil War, but we won't get in to how Steve and Nat clearly have more history lol). If you are watching it now, I certainly don't blame you, though! This is continuation of a previous story, but I felt like it could be read by itself. I don't normally write where they are already together, so I apologize if anything is out of character. Happy Tuesday!
> 
> Marvel owns these lovelies, not me.

Last night could not have been real.

But it must have, because she wakes up and feels Steve’s warm breath hitting her neck, his arm curled around her waist, anchoring her to him.

After their conversation on the swing, Steve brought her upstairs, and he was right, they didn’t leave the room all evening.  They explored each other throughout the night and she swears, she can map out the lines of his face, trace the scar from a bullet that dots his chest, and find the spot that makes _him_ breathless when she kisses him there.  He knows to avoid her ticklish spot and has spent many moments pressing tender kisses to her “bye-bye bikini” scar, all the while tracing his fingers over the bend of her hip.

Her eyes catch the time on the clock beside the bed, which states that it’s almost eight o’clock.  It’s odd, though, how dark the room is, considering the time.  She untangles herself from Steve and grabs the closest article of clothing, pulling the plaid shirt on and buttoning a few buttons.  Careful to watch the creaky floorboard, she tiptoes over to the window and peeks through the sheer curtains, to discover that it’s down pouring.

She knows the horses need to be tended to, but she’s not looking forward to leaving the warmth of their room to go out into the wet and cold. 

“I’ll go take care of them.”

She jumps, Steve’s soft voice startling her.  It isn’t the first time she’s wondered if he has the ability to read minds.  Either way, she didn’t even know he was awake.  Turning around, she finds him slipping on a pair of jeans and another shirt from his bag.  Once he’s finished, he straightens and looks at her, an appreciative look in his eyes. 

“That looks good on you,” he comments, gesturing to her morning attire, “and good morning.”

He brushes a quick kiss on her lips and disappears out the door, off to do the morning chores.

She follows his lead, donning a pair of shorts and heading down to the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them.  The eggs are cooking and the bacon is frying in the pan when Steve returns.

She’s at the sink, washing the greasy feeling off of her fingers when another pair of hands join hers.  Steve sidles up behind her, pressing their bodies together, and lathers up his hands with soap.  His shoulders curve in around hers, and there’s a heat between them that has nothing to do with their close proximity.  Why she waited so long to feel this type of burn is beyond her. 

Instead of wondering, she washes her hands off, then runs her hands down his arms to his hands, moving them under the spray.  She uses the dish towel to dry her hands, before giving it to Steve so he can do the same.

“It looks like it might clear up,” Steve reports, talking about the weather, “It’s moving to the east, so by lunch it will probably be sunny.”

“What would you like to do until then?” she asks, plating their breakfast before sitting down at the table.  She has to move a few of Lila’s pictures to the side, careful not to get anything on them. 

“I figured we could take a shower, maybe relax a little.”

They do just that, finishing their breakfast and showering, then flopping down on the living room couch to watch an old western that’s on TV.  Being where they are at, they get about eighty working channels, and the western seemed the most interesting.  It’s also nice to not have to go anywhere for the next few hours, the weather supporting that decision. 

The weather clears up quickly, and by noon, it becomes a beautiful fall afternoon.  The sun shines down through the remaining clouds, casting bright spots over the open fields.  It filters through the leaves of the large oak tree that is next to the house.  There’s a slight breeze and it smells like fresh rain and leaves and there’s a crispness to it all that is wonderful.  It’s warm, but not suffocating, not like the summer when it was ninety degrees with seventy percent humidity.

She’s looking out of the front screen door when Steve’s voice calls out to her.

“Hey Nat, come here for a second.”

She does as he requests, finding him on the staircase, lacing up his boots.

“You up for a little surprise?” he asks, leaning his arms on top of his raised knees.  She has no clue what type of surprise it will be, but by the look on Steve’s face, she definitely doesn’t want to miss out. 

“Only if it involves spending time outside.”

She knows it does, because he put on his boots.  He chuckles and shakes his head.

“Put on your shoes and we’ll go,” he replies, pushing himself off the steps to wait by the screen door.

She puts on her boots in record time and allows Steve to usher her out the door to Clint’s old truck.  She squints at him from his position, next to her door, which he thoughtfully opened, hoping it will make him give her _something_ about what they are doing.

Surprisingly, he does well and doesn’t give in, just closes her door and gets in on his side, turning the key so the old truck putters to life.

She lets herself get lost in the scenery as they start the drive down an old dirt path on the farm, cutting through the open field and disappearing into the trees.  Rolling down the window, she splays her fingers, letting the air push through them.

After about ten minutes, though, her curiosity gets the better of her.  They’re not even on the road anymore, now going through a clearing in the tree line, the truck’s tires crunching old leaves and sticks that have fallen.

“This better not be where you blindfold me and drop me off in the middle of nowhere to find my way back as part of an insane training exercise,” she says, as the truck comes to a stop. 

She’s only half joking.

Turning slightly so he’s facing her, Steve drapes his arm on the back of the seat.

“You mean, that wasn’t what you had in mind during your time off?” he questions, one eyebrow raising up, “After all of the planning I put into it?”

His face is so serious, but there’s no way….

Just no.

He wouldn’t do that, even under normal circumstances.  She decides to play along with whatever he has in mind.

“I’m up for the challenge.”

Hopping out of the truck, she meets him on the driver’s side.  He immediately takes her hand and laces their fingers, leading her through the woods.

“Not much further now, and I’ll slip on your blindfold,” he says, giving her a wink.

They walk up hill, watching their steps due to unstable rocks and the dry, slippery leaves.  She catches Steve looking back to check on her when they reach any particularly troublesome spots.

They reach the crest, stopping at the top, and she knows now what the surprise is.  There’s a large creek that runs through Clint’s property, one that he mentioned once or twice in their prior conversations.  Still, she’s never seen it before.  How Steve found it, she’s not sure, but she’s glad.  The water is high, the morning’s storm making the water build up.  It’s clear, the rocks at the bottom visible.  She looks at Steve and catches him watching her, most likely for her reaction.

She gives him a wide smile and he let’s go of her hand.  Bending down, he unlaces his boots, toeing them off.  His socks are next, the buttons on his shirt after that.

“What,” she starts, “are you doing?”

She has a good idea of _what_ he’s doing, and she’s definitely not complaining.

He glances up at her with amused eyes.

“I thought we would go for a quick dip.  This will probably be one of the last truly warm days left.”

In quick, efficient moves, he strips off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in front of her in just his dark blue boxers.

_God bless America._

Yes, she saw him without his shirt (and actually, a lot less) last night, but seeing his well-defined muscles in the sunlight is still a treat.

Not needing any goading, she undresses until she’s in her underwear and wades out into the water, where Steve is waiting.  His eyes roam over her body and finally flick up to meet hers, an intense look on his face. 

He inches towards her like…well, like a predator that has found its prey, and she _really_ likes how open and blunt he’s being about his desire for her.  And trust her, it’s definitely mutual.

Their hips bump, and he pulls her legs up so that they wrap around his waist, the water making his task easy.

They kiss and laugh and fool around in the water until their fingers are wrinkled and they are too cold to stand being in the water any longer.  As they pull their dry clothes on over their wet bodies, she thinks about what things will be like once they are back at the base. 

Based on today, she has no doubt that things will be fine.  Honestly, she can’t wait to see what surprises they’ll have in their future.

One thing, though, that she does know for sure, is that Steve will like the surprise she has for him later that night.

 

 


End file.
